Allure
by darkkillerfairy
Summary: she was just a girl trying to get through life, with a few secrets that arent ment to be known. He was a guy with a curse and no hope.
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh, I shouldn't have drank so much last night." I don't remember much of what happened except that I got drunk, gotten into a fight, and now I'm on top of some building. Oh and it was daylight out, much to my annoyment. I lay there on the concrete looking at the clouds passing buy just thinking. I need to pay this month's rent, damn, hopefully I have enough, if not then I need to work over time at the diner. Just then some bell within the building rung. "What the hell was that?" oh damn, that must mean I'm on top of the school. I really should stop getting drunk. I settled back down on the cool pavement and decided to stay there for a bit, might as well relax. I closed my eyes for a bit, but shot them open when I started to hear footsteps and mumbling.

"I will beat that rat if it's the last thing I do, how dare he humiliate me!" it was a males voice, hopefully rat was a nickname because I don't think it would be that hard to beat one up. I curled up in a ball and closed my eyes, hopefully he wouldn't mess with me if he thought I was sleeping, I wasn't in the mood to deal with an idiot. I heard his steps come closer then stop short. "What the hell! Can I never be alone?" I cracked an eye open to see whom the hell he was, but was surprised when I saw rich orange hair and two glaring eyes no more then a foot away from me.

"AHH! Holy shit! You are so invading my personal bubble." I said while moving to a sitting position. He was still glaring at me while I scooted a bit farther away, my dark red hair draped around me like a curtain.

"Why are you up here. No one's supposed to be up here." He asked coldly.

"Why are you if no ones supposed to be up here?" his glare seemed to deepen as his eyes locked with mine. His eyes were like rubies staring into my light grey ones.

"That is no concern of yours, now leave"

"Like hell I will" I really had no point in staying but he pissed me off and I don't back down. "What the hell is your problem, there is plenty of space on here, if you're going to go sulk, go sulk over there in the corner." I said while rising. He got on his feet too.

" Sulking! Who said I was sulking! Just go back to class little girl" he said while trying to turn away, I was getting angrier by the minute and walked in front of him, blocking his way.

"Little girl my ass, I'm as old as you are. And I'll have you know I don't go to this stupid school so I think its you who should go back to class you stupid whiny little brat-" I was cut short when we heard another set of footsteps. God how many people need to go up to the roof? Shouldn't they be in class? Just then a girl around my age come onto the roof. She had dark brown hair and a cherry demeanor.

"Oh Kyo I thought I would find you here. You really shouldn't miss class you could get in trouble. I really hope you're ok, you are aren't you?" it seemed she hadn't noticed me yet so before she could I dived off the roof and hit the ground running, to where I didn't know, probably to my apartment so I could get ready for my shift at the diner.

-Kyo-

"Shut up! I mean, oh never mind." I turned around to look at the girl but instead only found air. "Tohru did you see a girl behind me just a minute ago?" I said turning back to the girl in front of me.

"A girl? No Kyo I only saw you. Maybe she went back to class or something, it is pretty late you know." No, she said she didn't go to this school, no wonder I never seen her around, I would've noticed that hair and those weird gray eyes. Oh well nothing worth bothering myself about. "Kyo? Kyo? Are you ok, are you coming down with a cold? You seem to have spaced out a bit."

"No Tohru I'm fine, go back to class, I think I'm gong to spend a bit more time out here."

"Ok, if you're sure." She went back through the door and I heard her steps going down. Down to meet that damn rat, I know the way he looks at her, and the way she looks at him. It's sickening. I would've told Akito if it weren't for what would happen to Tohru. She was the only one that accepted me, even in my cursed form. I don't like her or anything. I've gotten over that a long time ago, she's more of a friend or a little sister, maybe even a mother. He felt a bit protective of her, he knew that Yuki would be good for and everything, he wouldn't force her and he would protect her, but he would never ever admit that. It was just getting rather annoying because they haven't confessed what they felt towards each other. He didn't really think about girls, there was no need to. The girls in yuki's fan club were just down right annoying and Kagura….was scary. He didn't get what was with her, she was nice and pretty; but he didn't like her and she didn't seem to get it plus she seemed to beat the shit out of him every chance she got.

Sighing I sat down against one of the walls and closed my eyes. That girl looked a bit ruffed up, but all in all very pretty. The way her eyes shone when she was yelling. The way she put her hands on her hips. "Oh what the hell!" I shook my head trying to get rid of her. I've only met her for like 10 minutes and I'm thinking about her as if I like her, which I don't!

-You-

I ran back to my apartment and cleaned up a bit before I had to go to work. I stood in front of my floor length mirror. I looked at my long blood red hair and twisted it up into a bun and put some clips in so it wouldn't be in my way. With my hair out of my way my eyes really stood out, they were of an eerie light grey that sparkled in the light; I dusted on some shadow and put on some lip gloss. I wasn't big into makeup but my boss wants us to look nice….sleeze bag. I looked down at my outfit simple black pants and black t-shirt with a white apron. I still had 10 minutes so my thoughts drifted to the roof scene. His hair shone like fire under the sun, but it was his eyes that I like the best. They were so intense; I could feel myself heating up under his gaze. No one has been able to do that for so long. Like Kyo she didn't think about the opposite sex often, there was no use to. "Ugh I don't even know his name and I'm thinking about him." seeing that my time was up I made my way out of the apartment and down the street to the Diner…. Roxy's Diner.

"Allura! Hurry up and wait on table 4, I'm backed up over here." My friend Lillith shouted from across the room. I went over to table four and found a pleasant elderly couple.

"Hello, I'm Allura and I'll be your waitress for this afternoon. What can I get you?"

"I'll have a Roxy double plain, with a side order of fries and a long island ice tea." Said the woman politely.

"and I'll have a Roxy triple, onion rings, and a beer." Ordered the man.

"No you will not. Robert you need to think about your cholesterol. He'll have a ceaser salad with pink lemonade." Laughing I went to put the order in and to the other tables in my section. It was about 4:00 when the bell jingled above the door, in came in 4 people, one with incredibly orange hair.


	2. Chapter 2

i dedicate this chapter to my first reviewer DarkVampireGrl, thanks chicka, hopefully you like this one just as much.

if some one has an idea of what hersecret is, or what could happen later on in the story tell me and i might add it in.

* * *

Kyo-

"Why again do we have to go to some diner?" He said glaring at Shigure

"My, my Kyo, you are heartless. Tohru needed a break from cooking for us all the time so I thought we should come here." Tohru didn't agree, she said that she would never tire of cooking for us, though I'm not sure if that's true, she doesn't say what she wants.

"Fine." I scooted further away from Yuki as we waited for the hostess to lead us to a seat.

"Hello, welcome to Roxy's Diner, let me show you to your seat. This way please." She led us to a both next to an elderly couple. Tohru and Yuki sat next to each other while I sat next to the pervert. God hates me. I looked over the menu trying to find something that was edible.

"Hello, I'm Allura and I'll be your waitress this evening, what can I get you?" I didn't bother looking up, she was probably swooning over Yuki, like most girls did.

"I'll have leek soup with a side of cheese." Guess who.

"I'll have a double roxy and a glass of sake." Said Shigure trying to get the eye of the server.

"I'll, um, I guess some soba noodles." Sighing I looked up to the waitress to give her my order.

"And I want, You!" I couldn't believe it, it was the girl from the roof. She just looked down at me and smirked.

"Sorry I'm not on the menu but we do have some good miso soup."

"I-I what the hell are you doing here."

"Well obviously I work here" she still had that smirk on her lips, mocking me.

"Kyo I see you know this young beauty then, may I ask from where?" Shigure said, interrupting my thoughts. But before I could answer, she spoke.

"We met earlier today on the roof of the school. Well I'll go put your order in."

Allura-

Well at least I know his name now, Kyo. I like it. What a stroke of luck that he would come here of all places. I peeked out from the kitchen towards their table, he was looking intently at his napkin, and thinking about what just happened no doubt. So now what do I do?

"Order up!" wow that was fast. I took the tray and headed back towards the table.

"Roxy, soba, leek, and miso." I put down the soup and smiled at him, he still looked bewildered, not sure of what was going on. "Aw come on Kyo-kyo you're not upset that I almost whooped your ass on the roof are you?"

"What! First of all if it came down to a fight I would so win, and don't call me Kyo-Kyo!" he glared up at me with those ruby eyes, I swear my heart skipped a beat.

" I can call you what ever I want. And you're wrong it is I who would win. You are far to weak." I smirked down at him seeing his anger rise.

"Allura! Bus table two and you can leave for tonight!" Lillith yelled from across the diner. Wow how nice. Sighing I went over to the table and started to clean it. Now what? We know each other's names and he knows where I work and I know where he goes to school. But now what?

"Hey." I turned around to see guess who, behind me.

"Hello. How did you like your food?" food, great Allura, talk about food, stupid.

" It was great. Well I have to go, but um I'll see you soon, bye Allura."

"B-bye." Bye! Bye! Good I've turned into a blushing schoolgirl. Oh I'm so dumb. Sighing I sat on the table waiting for Lillith to get of shift so I could talk to her. Why am I like this with him? I've only known him for a day. I should stop it before it starts, there's no use in getting hurt again. Plus he wouldn't even want to talk to me after he finds out. God I'm so dumb.

"Hey girl, I saw you with that hottie. And I was starting to think that you were turning lesbo on us." Lillith faked a pout and put her arm around me.

"Don't worry there's still hope. Him and me were just talking; we met earlier today on the roof of his school."

"Oh, do you like him?"

"I don't know I just met him, I like how he's feisty, I love arguments. But I feel so stupid around him. I'm either dumb, or I'm somewhat mean to him." I leaned my head on her shoulder.

"Well chicky why don't you hang out on the roof tomorrow, chances are you'll see him again, and then you guys can get to know each other." She was always right and always knew what to say. She was beautiful with light brown hair and baby blue eyes, all the guys swooned over her, but she chose girls instead.

"I don't know, maybe. You wanna sleep over tonight?" she'd gotten into a fight with her girl and been crashing at my place on and off.

"Nah, me and Sandy made up, so you know what that means." She grinned her goofy grin and kissed me on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, and tell me all about it!" Laughing I got up and made my way out the door and towards my apartment. Maybe I will go by and see him tomorrow, you know casually….I left my cell up there or something like that. Yeah that's good….no its not.

I took out my key and walked into the apartment. I turned on the lights as I striped to my underclothes and made my way to the kitchen. Getting a mug from one of the cabinets I poured hot water and dripped in some passionflower extract (for sleep).

"Ciao, Bella" I said as my baby Tigger walked into the room. She was the cutest kitten I ever seen, she was a light grey coloring with black stripes going along her back. She was almost 7 but she still looked like a kitten.

"Ciao"

Kyo-

"Ohhh, Kyo! I saw you making goo goo eyes at the waitress. There's probably a reason her name was Allura." Shigure said with a perverted grin.

"Shigure stop being a sick bastard."

" Oh don't be like that. But in all seriousness, don't get to close to her, nothing good will come out of it." His face was all shadows and seriousness. It was kinda scary.

"I just met her, nothings going on. So just but out." I jumped up onto to the roof to get away. Allura, such a pretty name. He was right though, nothing can happen between us, her memory would get erased, or she would freak and end up hating me. Girls fuck everything up.

Allura-

"What were you doing all day?" she stretched and blinked up at me.

"Explored."

"Dove?"

"A little bit here, somewhere over there." she jumped up onto the counter and sniffed at me. "Who the hell were you hanging out with? You smell like men and cats."

"Well I did meet a new guy today, he's kinda cute." I could feel my face heating up as I said that. I think Tigger was shocked; she didn't speak for a few minutes.

"And what do you expect to happen if this becomes serious? What will you do?"

"I'm trying not to think about that, I want to have some fun you know. I thought you'd be happy for me."

"Kitty cat you now I am, but if its just physical attraction then screw him and get it over with."

"It's not like that. I'm going to see if I can meet up with him tomorrow, I want to learn a bit more about him. I'm tired; come on lets go to bed….dumb talking cat." I mumbled the last part as she walked past me towards the bed.

"I heard that." Laughing I curled up next to her and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

thank you for the reviews. now i have a question, do you guys mind that theresa talking cat? and would you mind if her secret had a mistical nature to it? or should i keep it strickly romance with a talking cat thrown in?

* * *

"Lets see, what shall I wear?" I was going through my closet looking for something that may actually make me look nice without making it seem as if I was trying. I finally settled on a pair of dark jeans and a black tank top. I didn't bother with make-up because again I didn't want to seem as if I was trying. I put my hair up in a bun with a couple chopsticks holding it there and went over to look in the mirror.

"I guess I look ok, Tigger how's my butt?" I looked over at the cat sitting on the bed, if anything she seemed to glare even harder at me.

"It looks big and fat, I think I see some cellulite on the sides. You can't go; you'd scare him away." I knew she was just trying to protect me, but I'm not a child anymore and I can deal with what ever comes my way.

"Thanks Tig-Tig; well I'll be off. Oh and don't get into any trouble while I'm gone ok. Bye!" I grabbed a 10 from my little money box and was out the door.

Alright I should just go and sit on the roof, I get the feeling that he goes up there often; but what if he doesn't today? Then I'll be stuck there like an idiot. My thoughts gnawed at me as I made my way towards the high school and climbed up the fire escape. Piece of cake. Damn that reminds me I should have brought some food. My stomach growled its agreement at my stupidity as I sat down and waited.

Kyo-

I was going to skip school to go to the diner and find more about…Allura. But Tohru said she wouldn't go to school if I didn't. so I'm stuck here listening to the dumb ass teachers. No one in the house knows about Allura, though Shigure has his suspicions. Suddenly the bell rand signaling the change of classes, instead of going to class I went up to the roof to think. Plus I had a little suspicion that there might be something up there.

Allura-

I awoke from my dreamlike state when I heard soft footsteps coming closer. The door to the roof opened and out popped orange top. He looked straight at me and smirked.

"And what are you smirking at?"

"Just the fact that you would come all the way over here, and wait on the roof just to see Me." he said while getting closer.

"Oh I didn't come here to see you. I just came up here to see the view, plus I thought I left my cell here, but then I realized I didn't so I just stayed to chill out." Hurt flashed through his eyes so fast I wasn't even sure it was there.

"Yeah well I'll be leaving you then." He turned around and headed towards the door.

"Kyo, why don't you stay? Hanging out with me can't be any worse then going to class."

"Fine, I don't have anything better to do." He took a seat next to me and we sat there, not talking, for about 10 minutes when I get fed up with all the silence.

"So, the people you were with last night, they were your family?"

"Yeah, Shigure; the one in the weird clothes, Yuki, the girly looking guy, they're both my cousins," his face seemed to harden as he said Yuki's name, " and Tohru, the girl; she's not part of our family she just lives with us."

"She lives with you? Wow hormones must be flying in that house." He lives with a girl; he'd be lying if he said he didn't feel anything for her.

"Oh, um not really; you see she likes Yuki and Yuki likes her just they wont come out and say it which is really pissing me off. But I don't like her, she's like a sister." He said the last part rushed as if reassuring him and me. Laughing I said,

"Its good that you care about her."

"Yeah well, what about you?"

"Well I'm 16, I live on my own in an apartment down the street, and I work part time at the diner. Nothing really special."

"Why do you live alone and why don't you go to school?"

"Well I don't live on my own, own; I have a cat, plus I didn't really get along with my family so I decided it would be best to live on my own. And school's worthless all it does is teach you how to take orders, and work with people; it 'prepares' you for work, but so far I don't need it so I don't worry about it."

"You like cats?"

"Yes very much so, why?"

"No reason. Do you like living on your own?"

"Yes I love it, it's so free. You don't have to answer to anyone and you're only responsible for your self. It's wonderful." I looked over at him and smiled. " you should pay more attention to your studies if you're ever going to find a good job, why are you up here?"

"I like heights, they seem to calm me; plus I wanted to talk to you." Just then another bell sounded, "that's the lunch bell, you can come down if you want, I'm sure Tohru and her friends will like you."

"I don't know." I was laughing but inside I was terrified, I hate meeting new people. But never admit a weakness as I always say. "sure why not." I followed him down the stairs and into a building.

Kyo-

She actually said yes, at first I thought she wouldn't I mean who would want to be seen with the cat. But she doesn't know I'm the cat. What if she did know? I lead her towards the courtyard where I could see the group.

"Kyo over here!" Tohru smiled and ran up to us. "I was worried when you didn't go to your next class but you're here now so that's ok, who's your friend?" she looked behind me to Allura, I think she was happy that I made a friend, which kind of pissed me off.

"I'm Allura, I was your waitress last night." She came out from behind me and stood in front of Tohru as if sizing her up.

"Oh that's right! Do you go to school here?"

"No." I looked over at the rest of the people to see them watching us intently.

"Come on lets go sit down before the periods over." I said trying to break the ice. We sat in a circle under a tree, Allura next to me and Hana next to her.

"Oh I should introduce you to everyone! I'm Tohru, Hana is the one sitting next to you, That's Yuki, Haru, Momiji and this is Uo." I watched as she look at each of them in turn, then her gaze rested on me and she smiled. She then turned to Hana and looked as if they were having a conversation. That psychic girl gives me the creeps. I tried to listen to there conversation while Tohru and the Yankee were questioning me.

"So Allura how do you know Kyo?"

"I met him on the roof yesterday, and well I decided to stop by again today." I knew she came to see me! Cell my ass.

"So Kyo looks like you got yourself a girl, about damn time, I was starting to think you were gay."

"Shut it Yankee!" I went back to eating my rice hoping they would leave me alone. When I calmed down I went back to listening to Allura.

"Allura, oh, that is such a pretty name for such a pretty girl!" I heard Momiji squeal and I could hardly keep myself from beating the shit out of him.

"Awww you're going to grow up to be a total sweetie." Momiji turned to look at me.

"See Kyo she thinks I'm sweet."

"Anyone would think you're sweet if you keep faltering them. Idiot." He just pouted at went back to his food.

"Kyo stop being a dick." Allura glared.

"I'm not being a dick, I can't help it that everything coming out of his mouth pisses me off."

"You're being so childish."

"At least I'll make something of myself!" once the words left my mouth I regretted them, I could see the hurt in her eyes as she tried to recover. "Allura I didn't mean-"

"Yes you did." She said in an eerily calm voice but then took her hand and slugged me across the jaw. When I regained my senses she had already run off. I looked around at the shocked faces, "and you didn't stop her!"

"ohhh Kyo, you're in the dog house!" I swear whenever he opens his mouth it pisses me off.


	4. Chapter 4

All right my minions help me with inspiration! What do you think her big secret should be? The one that makes her wearier of Kyo? I have some ideas but i want to see what others think too.

* * *

Allura-

Its not like what he said wasn't true. If you didn't finish high school or go to collage the chances were slim to none that you would find a good job and make something of your life. I would go to school if I had a choice but I don't, how would I get the money? After Kyo had said that I left and went to my apartment. Well I wont be sulking around, why would I care what he says? Its not like it was a lie. I'll just go to the diner and work some extra hours. I went in and seeing that Tigger wasn't there I changed and headed over to Roxy's. Lillith should be there, I can talk to her.

"Allura you working extra today!" Rick yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah can you jot me down!"

"Alright!" I went to the section in the back and started to bus the dirty tables waiting for Lillith to have some free time. After a couple of minutes she came over and sat on one of the tables.

"Hey girly, how'd it go today?" I sat down next to her and put my head on her shoulder.

"Fine until I got pissed."

"What did he do."

"Well he was being childish so I told him so, then he said 'at least I'd amount to something."

"Ow, you can't blame him; you say hurtful things when you get riled up too."

"I know I just wasn't ready for it. Plus in front of all his friends and shit. Now I'm being childish and I know I am, but I'm starting to think it's not worth it."

"Girl, you need someone; weather it be a friend or more, though I wish it to be more because you need to let out some of that frustration. Don't give up. So what did you guys talk about before you left?"

"School, where we lived, who he lived with, that sort of stuff."

"So nothing interesting, you'll never bang him at that rate!"

"Not everything's about that you know."

"Bullshit. Hey who's that?" she pointed to the door where Kyo stood looking around.

"That's him! Hide me!" I tried to scoot behind Lillith but she wouldn't move her fat ass.

"Nope. Hey! Dude! Over here!" she sat there waving her hands till she got his attention.

"I'm going to skin you alive!" I tried to make a beeline for the kitchen but she grabbed my arm and pulled me back to her.

"Allura." Damn. Before I could talk Lillith decided to open her mouth.

"Ah, so you're the sexy beast Allura told me about. You're right Allura he is cute." She made a point at looking at me. All I could do was blush and look away.

"I never said that. Lillith you know I don't lie." I controlled myself long enough to look over at Kyo.

"Oh but you do, you also said-" afraid of what she might say I covered her mouth with my hand.

"Lillith you talk to much." I felt her smile and lick my hand. "Eh, did you have to do that?"

"Yes. So why don't you guys go out and get something to eat. I'll take over your shift tonight." Kyo looked at Lillith in shock, I looked at her with annoyance. "Come on Ally you need a guy, as I said before you have a lot of built up frustration." Before she could say anything else I grabbed Kyos shoulder and ran out of the diner.

"Pent up frustration my ass!" I stopped and swung around to face him. "Why are you here, shouldn't you be off making a better life for yourself?"

"Allura, about that I'm sorry. I don't have control of my words when I get ticked." He ran his fingers through his hair trying to think of what to say and I couldn't help but smile.

"Look the same here just forget it. Come on lets go to the park I'm getting bored." I linked arms with him and headed towards the park. I knew it was wrong, I should have used that opportunity as a reason to never see him again. That way I'd stop us from hurting each other, but nooo I have to be stupid I let my curiosity get the better of me, I let my hope get the better of me.

Kyo-

She forgave me? She wouldn't have forgiven me if she knew what I was. What would happen if I told her? Would she be accept me like Tohru? Would she pretend like my mother? Or would she hate me like Akito? So many questions. I looked at her and down at our linked arms, realizing that this is the closest we can get without me changing. Then my gaze went back to her face. She was so beautiful; she does everything she wants; yet her eyes are so expressive but somehow keep everything secret. I guess I was staring because she started to speak,

"You better not be thinking dirty thoughts." She turned those grey eyes on me, twinkling with mischief.

"About you? Please, I do have some taste you know." If anything her eyes seemed to get brighter and right away she had a come back.

"That's funny, I don't see why you would have any taste its not like you get a lot of options."

"I'll have you know I get a lot of offers."

"From who? Most of the girls are in that Yuki guy's fan club. Ohhh you weren't talking about girls were you?" she smiled and I swear I could hear my heart beat, I almost forgot what she said, almost.

"What! Do I look like that?" I stopped and looked at her wide-eyed, did I really look that way? But instead of answering me she started to laugh and lead me towards the swings. And then I realized I didn't care what she said as long as I could hear her voice and have her near me. Not to close though obviously. We sat down on the swings and she immediately started to move back and forth.

"Why don't you live with your parents?" she said while she was trying to get higher.

"They're dead."

"Were you an only child?"

"Yes. Are you an only child?"

"No, I have a little sister."  
"Do you miss her?"

"No, I don't really know her. Your friends are cool by the way."

"Thanks I guess."

"You guess?"

"Well I never really considered them my friends, the Yankee and the psychic are Tohru's friends, and the others are just part of my family."

"Damn you have a big family. I really liked that one girl though, Hana. That Haru guy was rather quite, and Yuki was extremely polite."

"Hmn." What else was I supposed to say? It's not like she said anything false, witch was really annoying. "Would you want to go to school if you had the choice?"

"Of course, I might actually make something out of myself," yes I noted the sarcasm, "but I don't have the money right now, I'm starting to save up and maybe in a few years I can go back."

Allura-

I really enjoyed talking to him, almost as much as I liked arguing with him. Just them some kids came over to Kyo. Well more like a little girl dragging a little boy over, but who's into details?

"Kyo, is Sissy here?" I was somewhat surprised that he was aquatinted with the kids, he's not exactly openly kind.

"What are you doing in a playground? There should be an age limit in this place, come on Kisa she's not here."

"Shut it sheep boy. Tohru's at work today." Then if just realizing you were there the kids started to stare. The girl, Kisa, looked really shy but all the while cute, here yellowish hair and her big brown eyes, no wonder she had that boy following her around. The guy though, was also incredibly cute, light brown hair and deep brown eyes. I just stared right back at them, mostly because I didn't want to be mean.

"Kyo, why are _you _with a girl?" the boy asked. I started laughing my ass off, I love this kid.

"Shut up you little punk."

"Kyo stop being a dick." Wow dejavu.

"I don't need you to stick up for me." jeeze this kid is snotty.

"I'm not sticking up for you. I don't like to waste my time. Kyo make introductions."

"Pushy woman, the punk's Hiro and that's Kisa, this annoying girl next to me is Allura." I smiled at Kisa and she smiled back, she was just so adorable, then I looked over at Hiro who was watching Kisa. It seemed as if he was judging her reaction.

"Kisa you want to go back to your house?"

"Alright. Bye Kyo, bye Allura." She gave a small wave and grabbed Hiro's hand. I watched them leave.

"They are such a cute couple."

"Eh." It was wonderful that some kids could be together, which only made me feel even more miserable. I'm sooo lonely, oh so lonely. I looked over at Kyo and saw him swinging silently.

"What time is it? I forgot my watch." Grumbling he looked over at his wrist.

"Around 5:00, why you have somewhere to be?" I smiled up at him innocently.

"No, but we do."


	5. The End

A lot of people pushed me to get this up and posted so this chapter is dedicated to all of you.

You probally won't like this very much, with how I ended it and all but hopefully you understand what it means. I didn't want to be entierly mary sue. So I made a little story about Kyo and Allura and it ends now.

* * *

I grabbed his hand and dragged him to one of my favorite spots; it was a secluded grassy hill, which made you feel as if you were on the top of the world. I looked back, his crimson orbs full of curiosity and mischief, his lips, smirking; and I smiled. Maybe this one's different. I started to speed up, so we wouldn't miss the event, the reason I wanted to come here.

"Oi, where we going?" his curiosity getting the better of him.

"You'll see. Come on faster before we miss it!" We sped up faster till we got to the top of the hill and sat down. Good we didn't miss it.

"Now what?"

"Just watch." I smiled and leaned back on my elbows, slowly watching the sky fill up with orange as fiery as Kyo's hair. Purple and pink started to spread into the mixture. All the while a bright yellow orb started to descend over the horizon. Then as if fireworks exploded for their final show, the sky was painted with blues, purples, pinks, reds, and yellows. Until all faded away to a dark blue which became darker by the minute.

"That is what I wanted you to see. It's never the same every night." I looked over at Kyo who was still staring at the sky, as if he never noticed the beauty of it.

"It was nice." He whispered, trying to be manly I guess. He turned his gaze upon me, looking at me as if I was God and had just givin him the meaning to life. I smiled warmly at him and settled into the ground looking up at the sky. I heard him settle down on the ground next to me.

"So you liked it?"

"Yeah. Do you come here every night?"

"Most of the time when I can make it, sometimes I even stay out so I can see it rise. Don't you wish it could last forever?"

"Yeah, but most things never do."

And they sat there, looking up into the sky, knowing that it was foolish to think there was some hope of them getting together. But if they ever felt lonely for the others company they would always have the sunset.


End file.
